Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to an electrostatic chuck (ESC). More specifically, embodiments described herein relate to an in-situ removable electrostatic chuck surface.
Description of the Related Art
In the processing of substrates, such as semiconducting substrates and displays, the substrate is held on a support in a process chamber during processing. The support can include an ESC that has an electrode capable of being electrically biased to hold the substrate on the support. The support can comprise a pedestal that supports the ESC in the chamber, and may be capable of raising or lowering the height of the ESC and substrate. The pedestal can also provide a protective enclosure for connecting wires, gas tubes, etc., that connect to portions of the support.
In some plasma processes used to process the substrate, energized gases are used to process the substrate by, for example, etching or depositing material on the substrate, or to clean surfaces in the chamber. These energized gases can comprise highly corrosive species, such as chemical etchants, as well as energized ionic and radical species that can erode portions of the ESC. The eroded ESC can be problematic because the damaged ESC may not provide the desired electrical characteristics for processing substrate or holding substrates. Also, particles that have eroded from the ESC can contaminate substrates being processes within the chamber.
Thus, the ESC's will eventually require replacement or refurbishment when they have eroded or have accumulated process deposits that require extensive cleaning after exposure to multiple plasma processing cycles. Replacement of the ESC typically requires the chamber to be opened to atmosphere. Once the ESC has been replaced, the entire chamber must be carefully wiped down and cleaned prior to a lengthy pump down process. Accordingly, replacing an ESC is a time consuming and expensive process.
Thus, it is desirable to have an ESC that has a reduced impact on productivity when replacement is required.